


Inside The Mind Of Alphard Black

by ForelsketParadise



Series: Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition Season 8 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Black Family-centric (Harry Potter), Hogwarts, Hurt/Comfort, Meteor, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, War with Grindelwald
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23927221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForelsketParadise/pseuds/ForelsketParadise
Summary: Alphard Black receives a letter from his mother about his pending allegiance to Grindelwald.
Series: Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition Season 8 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866460
Kudos: 2





	Inside The Mind Of Alphard Black

Team- Kenmare Kestrels  
Position- Beater 1  
Word Count-1025  
Prompt- Meteors. Write about a character who makes little impact on society or the world.  
Additional prompts used- 1[Action] Stargazing, 9 [Setting] Astronomy Tower, 10 [Family] Ancient House of Black  
********************************  
Alphard did not realize that he had ended up in the Astronomy Tower until a cold breeze hit his face. The letter that had arrived from home earlier in the day must have shaken him way more than he thought. 

He clenched and unclenched his fists several times before taking a deep breath. He let the cold air and the quiet around him calm him down. He felt his eyes sting a little, but he pushed the tears back.

Then, he pulled out the letter from his pocket and re-read it for the twentieth time.

Son,

I am writing this letter to inform you about a few things that you should know - agree, and do as you are asked. 

First, your sister's upcoming wedding with your cousin Orion. They make a good match for each other. 

Second, you will only be allowed to attend the wedding if you keep your marks at Os in all subjects. It's your O.W.L. year, and no child of mine is allowed to slack off. We are Blacks - we do not fail in school. You did better get your marks up in Potions. It is such a shame you can do well in a subject that teaches you defense but not in a subject that is actually going to be useful for you.

Lastly, your father and uncle have pledged their allegiance to Grindelwald. What a great man! He is achieving great things for the Wizarding world, and it is only a matter of time before his influence stretches to England. Those mudbloods need to be shown their place, and we are better off without them. You will be glad to know that your father and I have agreed that you will join his forces after you graduate. It is not like you can do much else with your life anyways. 

Listen to professor Horace,, and make Slytherin and The Blacks proud. Do not disgrace us any more than you already have. If you botch this up, you know what is waiting for you at home. 

Mother

The first half of the letter contained no surprises. His sister’s wedding, his parent's obsession with his grades and behaviour was all they talked about nowadays, anyhow. It was the latter part of the letter that had scared and shattered him at the same time. 

He knew his family admired the Dark Arts, but Alphard had always taken comfort in the fact that it was from a distance. But this he could not believe his father would join Grindelwald but then again, it was not that far out of the realm of possibility. His family had always been the ball bearers of blood supremacy and purity. He, on the other hand, did not give him a damn if there were muggle-borns in the Wizarding world. And now, he had to join the fight to remove them.

He looked up to the sky, gaze fixed on all the shining bright dots glowing fiercely against the black sky. They were always beautifully brilliant at his time of the night, a rather ironic contrast to his mood.

He was named after the brightest star in the Hydra constellation. He didn't feel anything like it.

He gently traced the pattern with his fingers in the sky, his fingers lingering on his namesake. He had so many plans for his future, and now they were going to go waste. Telling his parents “no” had never been an option. He was brave, yes, but certainly not a rebel. But just this once was it worth the risk he wondered.

He wanted to go into teaching. He did not care to make a difference to the Wizarding world. Politics, family-related or otherwise, had never been his cup of tea. He didn't want to be fighting against Dumbledore and the rest. He did not care if the muggle-borns remained in their world or left it altogether. He only wanted to live his life the way he wanted, but now he couldn’t even do that.

His parents were hard on him. They doted on his sister and younger brother, but nothing Alphard did was never enough. Once or twice, he had wondered if they suspected he never held as much regard for the Black family ideals as they did—but how could they know? They had never bothered to know him at all.

His shoulders were shaking badly now. Fate was playing a cruel game with him. Sometimes he wondered about how his life would have turned out to be if he was not a Black. Would his life be any different than it was now? 

Suddenly, he noticed a meteor flash across the sky. He looked at it in awe. Then, he remembered something he had read in a book somewhere, sometime. Meteors represented new ideas that were coming up in the political sphere. They also symbolize changes in environmental and political structures. Meteors were supposed to offer hope in our world. 

Was this a sign for him? Did Fate bring him here on the Astronomy Tower only to witness this moment? He felt a glimmer of hope bubbling inside him. It was not like he was expected to join Grindelwald tomorrow. He had some time left, he realized. The war could even be over by the time he graduated. All he had to do was buy himself some time. 

Right now, he did not care if he was getting ahead of himself. He did not care if he was overthinking it. The meteor had brought a ray of hope, and he was going to cling to it for all it was worth.

He had two years to come up with a plan to save himself from Grindelwald's clutches. He would give his all when the time comes. He was determined to stand up to his parents for his rights. He would stand up to his parents for his dream. He would stand up to his parents for the control of his own life.

Alphard knew that meteors only made a small impact, but as long as that impact was made on his life, he would be just fine.


End file.
